1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates generally to surgical instrumentation devices, systems, and related methods, and more specifically to a rod inserter, system and method for use in placing, rearranging, and/or implanting a rod into a body, such as a spinal rod for placement adjacent to vertebrae of a spinal column.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stabilize the vertebrae of the spine, medical professionals have typically attached a stabilization rod along the spinal column using a series of pedicle screws attached to vertebrae. Each of the pedicle screws has a threaded portion and a head portion, with the threaded portion including screw threads that can grip each separate vertebrae. The head of the pedicle screw can include a saddle or U-shaped opening into which the spinal rod can be located. Also, set screws can be used to lock the spinal rod into the saddle or U-shaped portion of each of the pedicle screws. Of course, other shaped openings can be used on the pedicle screw for placement of the spinal rod.
During implantation or other manipulation of the spinal rod and system, a rod inserter is commonly used to insert the spinal rod into the opening(s) in the head of each pedicle screw. In general, alignment of the rod into each of the series of pedicle screws can be difficult to accomplish due to space requirements, variation in alignment of the pedicle screws, and the amount of force required to manipulate and/or bend the spinal rod. A rod inserter is often used to accomplish this task. There has been a longfelt need for the rod inserter to attach and detach quickly and securely to an end of the rod that is being implanted, while also providing a certain degree of movement and manipulation ability for the rod when the rod is secured to the rod inserter.
Conventional rod inserters have included devices that are bulky and have limited degrees of motion, while also requiring greater movement on the part of the operator to couple to a rod, such as a spinal rod, and to manipulate the spinal rod.